


Stress Relief

by bramblerose4



Series: Detentionaire Drabbles [2]
Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee was having a very rotten day could anything make things even slightly better? Established Liffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

It had been a long day what with exams coming up and the school dance (which he couldn't attend) and the lack of any progress in the investigation of who had really pulled that nasty prank at the beginning of the year, and Lee Ping was exhausted and frustrated.

Luckily he had one corner of his life that didn't totally suck and that was his budding relationship with Biffy T Goldstein. Lee had to admit it was strange to be with a guy, but it was a good strange; the kind of strange that made even the crummiest days not as crummy as they could be if had to face it alone. He actually looked forward to going to detention and seeing his favorite person in the world waiting for him with a newly knitted creation to show off.

Except when Lee opened the door he found the room empty. For a moment he thought he had entered the wrong room and walked back out to check the room number. No, it was the right place, but Biffy wasn't anyway to be seen. Lee cautiously entered the room, his mind reeling.

It suddenly occurred to Lee that maybe the reason Biffy wasn't in detention was because he was trying to avoid Lee. Yesterday they had confessed to liking each other and wanting to become a couple. They had agreed that they would take things slow and keep their relationship under wraps until they could figure out how they were going to make things work. Maybe Biffy had gotten cold feet and decided being with Lee wasn't worth the blow to his reputation as a macho badass.

Could it be Biffy hadn't done anything detention worthy today so he won't have to see Lee? The thought brought down Lee's mood another peg. It was already hanging pretty low before and now it was practically dragging across the floor he had to be careful he didn't trip over it as he made his way to his usual seat. The room looked larger without his guy there to fill it with his personality and warmth.

"I am such a loser."

"I don't date losers," A voice said above him.

Lee looked up to see Biffy standing next to his desk.

"Biffy!" Lee exclaimed getting to his feet. He was so happy to see him that he buried his face the thicker teen's chest.

"Who'd you think it was? The other guy you're dating?" Biffy said but accepted the hug and returned it, wrapping an arm around Lee.

After a moment Lee reluctantly pulled away. "Why were you late?"

"I forgot this in my locker. Had to run back and get it," Biffy explained showing Lee a wicker woven basket.

"What is it?"

"It's for you," Biffy answered a slightly twinge of pink spread over his cheeks. "It's a beginners sewing kit. I thought you'd like to learn how to knit. You know for stress relief."

Lee was touched. "Thanks big guy," he said taking the basket from him. It was his first gift from his boyfriend. "So what's my first lesson, Teach?"

The grin Biffy gave him was one he'd always remember. "Avoid getting pricked by the pointy end."

Lee laughed feeling his mood lift from ground level to the penthouse suite. "I make sure to remember that."


End file.
